This invention relates broadly to a tack cleaning apparatus and more particularly, to an apparatus for scrubbing and brushing a strip of material such as flat leather goods, tack, or stable equipment.
The close association through the ages between man and the horse has given rise to the need for specialized equipment such as bridles, reins, etc. which serve both the rider and horse. Invariably, this equipment becomes soiled during use and requires cleaning. In the past, the removal of saliva, caked dirt and perspiration has been accomplished by the tedious task of scrubbing the equipment with a hand brush dipped in a cleaning solution -- a process that is time-consuming and dirty.
With the development of mechanized power sources, the horse's use as a beast of burden has diminished; but equestrian events, county fairs, race horsing, and the rodeo still flourish. These events, being held all over the country, require perforce a great deal of travel for horse and owner.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a mechanized means for cleaning soiled stable equipment; and it is a further object of this invention to provide such a cleaning apparatus that is portable.
Another object of this invention is to provide a simple and easy-to-use tack cleaning machine which is easy to maintain.
A further object is to provide a tack cleaning machine which is inexpensive to manufacture and use.